fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Anarchy episode 8
'Final Truel ' 'Bentley beat Eddie, Curtis ' 'Bentley returns to the game and we merge and gets immunity at the first vote ' Bentley wins actual immunity and gives one of his immunities to Brad Brad: This is perfect, we have merged finally and Bentley is back in the game which is great, and not only that he gave me immunity, proving the amount control I have, and the best part is we're up 7-4 right now, meaning we can slowly eliminate them one by one, and I would love to vote off Winnington once, but if he has an idol he's playing, he made me use my idol and if he has one and I want to make him use on on himself and take out one of his allies Bentley: I'M BACK!!!! Haha awesome, Winnington tried to destroy me and I'm back, and back with a vengeance, this time I'm going to destroy Winnington, because when you mess with Bentley Orchid then your going to feel my wrath, plain and simple, I may not vote him out tonight, but I hope he plans on being an early jury member because that is where he will be. Moe: I am in a really good position to go far I believe, first off because my alliance is the one in control and I mean in control we're up 7-4, so no one can even flip or it still would be a 7-4 advantage for us, and once we get to the final 7, I'm not a threat, even if the strong guys stick together they'll target Joel before me, and if somehow Winnington's alliance were to take control I'm the last guy they'll touch because they don't see me as a threat, so I'm very confident I'm in the final 7 and will probobly go farther, not bad for a 50 year old man Trent: Brad trust me, Will doesn't, I don't care if Brad trust me, I want Will to trust me. The people in Winnington's alliance I've built bonds with and I have a legitament shot to get to the end with them. Where Brad is just using me, to get rid of me at 7, so I told Winnington and his alliance, tonight I'm writing down Milo's name because that is what Brad's allinace is doing, and I want them to trust me but I'm with you guys, they are all writing down Milo's name and the idol should be played on Milo tonight, and please let them play an idol on Milo if they have one Keegan: I'm so tired of four guys, Winnington, Leroy, Milo and Douglas, someone needs to knock these guys off there high horses because they are all punks, I'm a modest guy, not once have I bragged about how good I am at this game or anything else, Winnington will without doubt tell you how great he is at this game, and those 3 will kiss Winnington's ass so much, It's time to take these 4 punks out Joel: I'm playing the long game right now, I'm talking to Trent and Riley and Keegan trying to make bigger bonds because eventually our alliance will rule and the strong guys will be alright time to vote out Joel and Moe, and I'm not ok with that, so I have like a week and half to get these guys against Brad and want to work with me and that is exacltey what I will do Leroy: I have no idea what's going to happen, We've heard Winnington's name we've heard Milo's name and we have an idol so we can play it on someone, because I mean of course they have to vote someone, the question is do we trust Trent, he came today and like begged and whined for us to trust him and honestly maybe he is telling the truth but I can't stand the guy anymore Douglas: It appears to be 7-4 right now, things are defintley not over for us though, I mean all we need is a properly executed idol play, and we can possibly bring Trent back into the fold and I mean I'm friends with Riley, and I would say it's not impossible he works with us, Right now it's a matter of do we play the idol or Winnington or Milo is Trent lyeing or he is truthful, honestly they have such a bro out in that alliance that you feel left out, so I wouldn't be surprised if Trent is telling the truth Riley: The whole Brad Culpepper vs. Will WInnington saga of course will continue through the merge, I'm kind of surprised that with Brad and Will hunting eachother down this whole game there both still in the game, it doesn't appear one's going home tonight, but right now things look good for Culpepper, which is good for me, because I'm on team Culpepper, my only concern is I really don't think Brad will take me to the end so a few votes from now I may have to make a move Winnington: I've got the idol, and unlike Brad I'm not one dimensional and I'm not just going to play it for myself tonight, I mean as soon as I got here I figured they were going to come for me and if they put it on someonelse to draw out the idol it would be Douglas, and hell it could still be Douglas. On the other hand I got Trent coming to me and telling me he's like some sort of undercover spy and he liked begged to be back in the alliance and said he's going to prove his worth by telling us the vote is on Milo tonight, god I just don't know what to do it's tough, I'm willing to take the chance of playing the idol on Douglas or Milo and leaving myself vulnerable, but man I've played this game twice already and I didn't come here to lose again. I think it's just important if they have the merge idol that we place our votes on someone the idol will never be played on Milo: My names come up, and I 100% believe tonight, my name is getting wrote down, I think tonight I'm getting 7 votes and there's not much I can do, because Winnington basically controls my destiny tonight, because he can choose to play the idol on me, or protect himself, and it's scary knowing I can do nothing but hope, I'm just making sure I tell Winningotn that it's going to be me so I need the protection, and hopefully we can send a guy like Moe who won't have an idol home, a double idol play tonight would be crazy *WINNINGTON PLAYS THE IDOL ON MILO* Moe Final Words I got absolutely screwed... I was in such a good position and the idol got played, and they voted me, ME, the smallest threat, why? probobly because they assumed I wouldn't have the idol, I hope they are happy they let paranoia get the best of them when they could of taken out a real threat